Recovery
by ViolentDelight
Summary: It's a long rode to recovery, but neither of them are going to do it alone.


**Chapter 1: Thunder Storm **

The weather outside seemed to agree with Chloe's mood, as she silently stared outside her bedroom window. Since last night the weather has been depressing, the sun was not spotted once, the winds were hard and chilly, and the rain would come and go as it pleased keeping everyone in doors. Tonight Chloe sat alone in her desk chair hypnotically watching the storm. Her entire house seemed to be engulfed by a sad cry of the late night thunder storm.

Chloe had cried so much for the past 24 hours that the color of her face could easily be mistaken for her ginger hair, and her eyes were so swollen it hurt her to blink. She felt like her world was constantly changing; Chloe didn't understand why she couldn't have a normal 16 year old birthday only just a few months back.

Over 24 hours ago, the man she thought she was in love with was killed. If things didn't look so bad, she had killed him herself. You see Chloe, like mentioned, isn't a normal 16 year old girl she is a descendant of an ancient race called the Mai. When any Mai kisses someone of the human race they are sent into an instant paralyzed shock… or worse death. Chloe was tricked into thinking she was going to see her father for the first time in years, unfortunately it was a lie and Brian was there to save her from loosing another one of her Nine Lives. In a frenzy of happiness for saving Chloe, Brian kissed her. Chloe was so shocked and overwhelmed with emotions she kissed him back. This resulted in his death.

And if things still couldn't seem to get any worse her mentor and best friend, Valentina and Jasmine were attacked. Alek was able to reach both of them before they reached their fate of death, but they were severally injured. He was also able to kill Zane, a Mai traitor who was learned to be Alek's brother, but not without Alek being a little more than a broken heart. Although he was able to save Jasmine and Valentina, they are under a very deep coma and seem to be unresponsive to any of the ancient treatments many of the young Mai seem to know.

The weight of the lives of all these people had Chloe feeling very afraid and very alone.

She kept her eyes closed and listened to the soft humming of the wind, as the storm seemed to calm and turn into a light drizzle. Her dark room was illuminated with a bright bolt of lightning and in that second her bedroom window opened and shut closed. The loud crack of thunder, made Chloe jump, loose her balance and fall into the arms of the intruder. She knew she was in no danger, because immediately she could not only hear, but feel a very familiar heartbeat. Alek, one of her protectors wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Chloe slowly began to shake as sobs threatened to take over her body, tears began to brim her eyes, and instantly she felt a wave of nausea as emotions began to tumble out of her. Alek gently led her to the bed, and then he gently pulled her down so they can sit comfortably as one strong sob erupted from inside of her.

Alek gently cooed to her, but he too found it rather difficult to keep from crying himself. He couldn't stop his mind, from blaming himself for all the horrible things that had happened last night to the both of them. Alek however knew that he did not matter. Someone mattered much more than he did, and that someone was crying on his green long sleeve shirt, soaking it with warm tears.

Chloe was bubbling incoherently into his chest, though it was difficult to understand a word she said, Alek can guess she was blaming herself as well. What either of them didn't realize at the moment was, people will always want them dead, so it was inevitable something would happen eventually, it was none of their faults. For the Mai every day was a battle to survive.

"Its okay, Chloe." Despite the way he felt, his voice sounded comforting even to himself.

Chloe mumbled something incoherent again, this time Alek however was able to hear her clearly, his assumptions obviously correct. "I'm so stupid."

"It's not your fault, love." He ran his fingers through her soft curls, she didn't protest because the gesture made her feel comforted. Chloe wanted to keep crying, she wanted to keep complaining, but having Alek next to her made everything feel different. She was beginning to feel too tired to keep crying, or talking, so she settled for calming down and letting Alek hold her.

She felt as if he was taking away all the pain, and she didn't feel like taking it back. But she wasn't just calling herself stupid for murdering someone she loved. She was calling herself stupid because she was selfishly allowing Alek to comfort her. She wasn't uninformed to his feelings towards her, and if she was being truthful she also had feelings towards him. Her feelings however were not as strong as her feelings towards Brian, and as equal as the feelings Alek had for her. Alek didn't notice the double meaning in her words, but had he notice it, he wouldn't care because Alek cared far too much for Chloe to let her suffer alone. Chloe let in a big shaky breath knowing all this, but Alek made it to difficult to do what she felt was right once he began to rock her back and forth and hum a sweet tune, she'd never heard before. Chloe didn't realize it, but she was slowly drifting to sleep. She knew she should tell him to leave, but she didn't want to be alone so she willed herself to sleep. It had been so many hours since she slept peacefully anyway. A few minutes later Chloe's body went slack, her heartbeat slowed, and her breathing was deep.

Alek immediately realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at her and noticed she was wearing a set of long pajamas. Alek swiftly and effortlessly lifted her up placing her down in a comfortable position, he then took her slippers off, and wrapped her purple comforter around her snugly.

Alek made sure she was as comfortable as she could possibly be, before heading over towards the window to leave. He didn't notice Chloe's head shoot up, but he heard her say, "Don't leave, please." Her voice cracked softly. "Please sleep next to me."

He turned around surprised at her request, but didn't get to see Chloe's pleading eyes because she through her head back down and covered her face with her comforter. Alek stood motionless for a few minutes unsure as to what he should do. He wasn't planning on leaving anyway he left a poncho on her roof, he was just going to sit on top of her wet roof and guard her silently from above, like he always did. He would've probably also sent a text to one of his Mai 'cousins' to check on how Jasmine and Valentina were doing. He knew that being up there alone meant going on 72 hours of no sleep, and his mind wandering to Zane, his supposed now dead brother.

He decided staying inside was best, it also made him feel happiest.

_Chloe wanted him to make her feel whole again_, this pure thought had Alek ecstatic. Alek however did not forget that the love of his life was sad because she had lost the one she loved. This was enough to sadden him again, but not only because his love was not returned, but because his love was sad. He would rather see Chloe happy with someone else, than sad.

He checked to see if the bedroom door was locked, once he made sure it was he pulled his shirt over his head. The dampness from Chloe's tears would bother him while in bed. He kicked his shoes off, but left his socks to keep him warm. He slowly lifted the comforter to reveal the sleeping form of Chloe, she stirred slightly, but made no indication that she was objecting.

He remembered however that he had his jeans, though he really didn't want to push his luck, which he knew he did all the time anyway, he pulled them off. He hated sleeping with anything more than a pair of boxers; it bothered him to have clothes tugging at him.

He silently promised himself he'd wake up before Chloe did, put his clothes back on and wait for her to wake up in her desk chair. But if he was being honest the chances of him waking up early after not sleeping properly for almost three days, were very slim.

He slid in under the covers, very softly. It was graceful and unnoticeable thanks to his cat like abilities. Chloe's body reacted instantly to the extra heat and her arms instinctively reached over and took a hold of Alek's body.

Alek froze, he wasn't prepared for something like this to happen. He decided since Chloe did it first she wanted it. He too wrapped one arm gently around her and began to hum the little tune his adoptive parents would hum to him when he was only four. The tune was more for him than for Chloe. Every time he laid in bed to sleep his mind would wander away to think about his deepest darkest feelings, the things that made him hate being who he was. He knew that alone his mind would wander to all the things he's failed at in life, including keep Jasmine and Valentina safe, saving Brian, and protecting every single one of Chloe's precious lives. He didn't care whether, or not she was suppose to Unite the world, and she needed those lives to do it. He cared because he couldn't lose anymore loved ones.

The rain outside picked up again, it drowned out the noise of his humming that slowly began to fade and a light snore took its place.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first third person chapter ever. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it, since I've only ever read Harry Potter like this lol and I think it's hard. I'll most probably do some first person chapters as well. <strong>

**But it's fine. I really enjoy Nine Lives and this is basically what I imagined happened the night after all the chaos, or what I would like to happen. So hopefully you all enjoy and review :D **

**Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing! **


End file.
